Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, personal computers, netbooks, etc.) are ubiquitous in society. Many consumers may carry, for example, a smart phone on their person when out in public. Such consumers may also use the smart phone to execute various applications (or “apps”). These consumers may also frequent various retail establishments such as grocery stores, clothing stores, restaurants, etc.
Such retail establishments typically make offers to these consumers using methods such as print advertising, online advertising, email promotions, coupons, etc. Such offers are not user-specific, and are not based on a consumer's location relative to a retail establishment, product, food item, and/or other retail items.
Thus there is a need for a solution that allows various establishments to interact with potential customers using a mobile device application, where the interaction is based on the proximity of each customer to a particular location and/or any available information regarding the customer.